A DNAngel Story
by FiyoriTakeshi
Summary: Hello fellow readers. This is my first written fanfic ever so please don’t hate me. It’s a DNAngel Yaoi. The pairings are DarkxDaisuke and maybe in future updates KradxSatoshi. I’ll continue this story depending on how many reviews I get. Advice is always


**A DNAngel Story**

**By: AyaChan4861 **

Summary: Hello fellow readers. This is my first written fanfic ever so please don't hate me. It's a DNAngel Yaoi. The pairings are DarkxDaisuke and maybe in future updates KradxSatoshi. I'll continue this story depending on how many reviews I get. Advice is always welcome and so are friends

I'm sorry to say that I don't own any of the DNAngel characters or stories except for this one right here

_Dark talking_

Daisuke talking

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hush voices could be heard upstairs in the closet where Daisuke and Dark were now in. The blushing red headed teen allowed a soft moan to escape his now swollen lips as Dark found his weak spot at the side of his neck where the pulse point was. With Daisuke's arm pinned up above his head and Darks strong body holding him up against the wall there was very little that the tamer could do to stop it. Sighing out loud with another slight moan as Dark nipped at his tender neck. Daisuke wondered how he and Dark ended up in this situation.

**Flashback**

The morning earlier that week seemed normal enough. Daisuke was happily asleep as he felt an enormous amount of warmth radiating besides him. Snuggling closer to where the source was coming from he was surprised when he felt a strong chest pressed against his face and an arm resting against his hip. Lazily opening an eye he was stunned to see a familiar form sleeping besides him. "Oh it's just Dark," he said as his eyes began to droop back to sleep. And that's when it hit him "Dark!" "What are you doing here!?" The phantom thief in question though was starting to wake up and was obviously confused as to what was going on at the moment. _"What are you talking about Dai?" "Just go back to sleep…"_ "Sleep!!! Yelled the angry, confused teenager. "How can I sleep when you're right there!?" Dark tired of hearing the boys yells sat up to find the reason why Daisuke was so upset. _"But how the…? Why the…? Who the…?"_ Scratching his dark purple/black hair, Dark had no idea what to think of or to say. Deciding to stand up and away from the bed so that he could give Dai some space to calm down, Dark hadn't notice the sheets that were covering him before, fall to the ground. Hearing a gasp from Diasuke, Dark had turned his gaze, which was away to find a completely red blushing teen. With a raised eyebrow and a thought that flash through his mind of saying how cute Dai looked at that moment, Dark slowly looked down to follow the gaze that Dai was giving him. He was naked…no wonder the boy was red as a tomato. Now that he thought about it, Dark couldn't help but notice that he wasn't the only one unclothe. With his usual smirk that always drew the ladies wild and some men as well, he gave a loud whistle to help bring back Daisuke from his thoughts and while doing so said _"Daisuke I'm surprised. You're much bigger then I originally thought you were."_ Confused, now it was Daisuke's turn to look down. Panicking, as he now knew what Dark meant and blushing into an even darker shade of red (if you think it's possible) Daisuke quickly made a move to grab the sheets that Dark had drop before. But Daisuke being his usual clumsy self, tripped and Dark not wanting Dai to get hurt quickly went to try to catch him.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** Well here was my first chapter of my first fanfic ever. Please review and tell me what you think. Advice is always welcome. Oh and depending on the reviews I get I'll continue the story. I hope you like it and I want to tell you that if I do continue then there will be longer chapters. Thank you for reading. You are too kind.


End file.
